


Stumbling and Staggering

by Yumiko_Youku



Series: Midian [15]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: BTHB, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko_Youku/pseuds/Yumiko_Youku
Summary: And yet another drabble for my BTHB.





	Stumbling and Staggering

“Dear god …”, Jim breathed, when he saw the girl staggering towards him and he stepped forward to catch her, as she threatened to fall.

The former soldier put his arms under her armpits and kept her upright, placing one hand gently on her back.

When he felt something wet on his fingers, he flinched involuntarily, pulling back slightly to study his hand. 

It came away crimson.

Blood.

His hand was stained with blood.

“Good heavens …“, he muttered, looking at the girl’s face.

Her brown eyes were hazy and glazed, barely able to focus on him.

“Es geht nicht weg…“, she mumbled.

Jim blinked in incomprehension.

“What?“, he asked.

The Draculina continued staring at him.

“It doesn’t matter what I do …“, she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. “It wont go away …“

It was when her whole body was shaking, that Jim noticed what Alex had in her hands.

In her right hand she had some kind of dagger and in her left hand …

Jim paled.

“Dear … god …“, he whispered, looking back at his bloodstained hand again, finally realising where the blood came from.

His voice broke and he felt tears sting his own eyes.

Gently the man wrapped his arms around the fragile girl, holding her close.

“Its okay …“, he mumbled. “Im here for you … You’re not alone anymore, Alex …“

The girl sobbed and dropped both; the dagger, which fell to the ground with a clatter, and the bloody piece of skin.

Jim’s hand rubbed her back in soothing motion and the brown haired girl cried silently, as she snuggled against him, searching for comfort and safety.

“Its okay … You’re safe now …“, Jim mumbled softly, determined to comfort and hold her as long as she needed him to.


End file.
